His Favorite Patient
by writingqueen2016
Summary: Esme and Carlisle have the whole day to themselves. They decided to play "doctor" a tickle game that Esme loves. Will Carlisle be able to tickle away all of Esme's pain? WARNING: tickle fic DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!


**A/N here is a new story. Tell me what you think at the end with a review! If I get enough reviews I'll continue it.**

* * *

Esme Cullen sat in the living room reading a book by the fire. It was just like any normal day, her kids were at school and her husband was at work. So she had the house to herself. Or so she thought.

She could sense her husband Carlisle coming in through the front door so it didn't surprise her when a second later he was standing next to her.

"Hey, Honey, what are you doing home?"

He chuckled. "I can't surpise you anymore can I?"

She giggled and shook her head. "Nope. Now, what are you doing here?"

"Slow day, too many wokers, I got to go home." Carlisle said with a smirk. "I also made some calls and the kids will all be spending the night over a friends house so we can have the entire day and night to ourselves."

Esme laughed. "Sounds like you have made some plans."

"Oh I do. Want to play Doctor?" he asked with a wink.

Esme's eyes lit up and she nodded. "Yes. We haven't been able to play that in...I don't know how long."

"I know. You go up to our room and lay down on the bed. I'll be right in. I need to prepare."

Esme nodded and in a flash she was up in their bedroom and laid down on the bed. She laid her arms up and under her head. A few more seconds later Carlisle came back dressed in his white lab coat carrying his older doctor bag.

He winked at her making her giggle.

"So, Ms. Platt, what brings you in to see me? You didn't fall out of anymore trees did you?"

She gave him a playful glare and he chuckled. He mouth a sorry to her and winked at her again. She shook her head and frowned. "My stomach hurts." she said.

"Hmm, that's pretty common but let me take a look and see what's going on."

He walked over the the bed and sat down by her side. He lifted her shirt up just to her ribs. He started out just rubbing it.

"Hmm, well I don't see any redness or bruises. That's a good sign." He started to poke at random spots on her stomach. Soft giggles escaped her lips.

At her giggles he stopped. He frowned. "Did that hurt?" he asked. "Lauhgter normally means pain. If me poking you hurt it means there is something more serious going on."

Esme playing along nodded. "Yeah lots of pain."

"All right. I'm going to press around a little bit and check for bumps or anything all right?"

Esme nodded.

Carlisle started to pressre all around her stomach. Esme was a ball of giggles not able to hold them back.

He stopped and frowned. "Ms. Platt, this is very serious. I found several bumps and every spot I touched you laughed it. Now, we must remove those bumps. There are three choices. 1. I can operate, and take the bumps out. But I should warn you the recovery time is a good several months."

"No, I can't be out of work that long." Esme shook her head.

"Well I can give you pills and send you on your way and you come back when you're ready for the operation."

"What's my last choice, Dr. Cullen."

"Well. I believe that those bumps are just really from stress. So I believe you might be able to make them go away all on your own."

"How?"

"Laughter. I have a special treatment I can do to help you laugh away those bumps."

"I'll try anything."

"All right. Now, remember the key to this is to laugh. Don't try and hold is back. the more you laugh the better you will feel. Also a very important rule you can not push my hands away otherwise I'll have to start all over. Now, if this gets too intense and you need to take a break simply say "Carlisle." and I'll stop. Do you understand?"

Esme nodded. "Yes. Please just hurry I'm in a lot of plain."

"All right. Let's get started."

He started once again just poking around her stomach. Esme giggled softly. He started wiggling all ten fingers around her stomach. Esme started to giggle harder.

"You're doing great, Ms. Platt. But I'm afraid that isn't enough laughter." He moved and tickled her belly button making her scream and laugh silently. She jerked her arms down but didn't push him away.

Carlisle chuckled and stopped. "Perfect." He continued wiggling his fingers all over her stomach and the sides of her stomach. Esme laughed and giggled hysterically.

He switched to jut circling her stomach with his pointer finger and drawing random shapes. Esme continued to giggle and giggle, loving every second of his "treatment."

He started massaged and pressing on her belly. She laughed harder and squirmed around a bit.

He stopped a bit to give her time to breathe. "How is that feeling Ms. Platt?"

"Little better. But still hurts. Are you finished?"

"Well, for the first round of treatment it's over. Only the more severe cases if needed quite a few rounds. Are you still in a lot of pain."

"Yes."

"All right. We will move on to the next round. Arms up."

Esme lifted her arms up again. "What is the next round like?"

"Same as before. Just me making you laugh, only this time I won't use my hands as much."

"What will you be usisng?"

"You'll see."

He leaned down and put his lips to her belly softly placing kisses all over. Esme was instantly a ball off giggles again.

Carlisle couldn't help but chuckle along with his wife. He loved the sound of her laughter.

"That tickles!" Esme giggled.

"Good, that means the treatment is working." Carlisle said.

Then he started to raspberry her stomach. She screamed in giggles trying to push him away. He did it again and again and again. Then he stopped.

"Carlisle, It really tickles!" Esme giggled.

Carlisle chuckled. "I'm sure it does. Do not like it?"

"No it's fun. Just not too much."

Carlisle nodded. He smirked. "Ms. Platt, I'm afraid you broke one of the rules. You pushed me away and stopped the treatment. Now I must start all over again."

"No. Dr. Cullen." She giggled.

"I'm sorry Ms. Platt those are the rules."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I won't do it again."

"Rules are rules."

He started to blow raspberries all over her bare stomach and sides of her stomach.

Esme laughed hysterically and squirmed around. She couldn't help but pull her arms down again and try to push him away.

Carlisle stopped and laughed. "Ms. Platt, I will not be able to help you if you keep pushing me away."

"I can't help it Carlisle, that really, really tickles. It's fun and I enjoy it but it really tickles me. I can't help but pull my arms down."

"If you really want we can move on. This is only fun if you're comfortable."

"No. I am having fun. I don't want to move on. Can we keep going, only you help me not push you away?"

"Esme are you asking me to pin you down?"

"Just my hands. Please?"

Carlisle sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Please, Carlisle."

"You really want this."

"Yes. I promise to tell you if I change my mind and don't like it anymore."

Carlisle sighed before nodded. "OK."

"Yes!"

Carlisle chuckled. "All right Ms. Platt, you know the rules. From the beginning."

Esme nodded.

He started to blow on her stomach and sides of her stomach once more.

Esme laughed hysterically and squirmed around. She couldn't help but pull her arms down again and try to push him away.

This time Carlisle gently took her wrists and pinned them down to her sides. He continued making sure to get even inch of her stomach.

Esme was a laughing, giggling mess, screaming in laughter when she could and laughing silently when she couldn't.

Carlisle stopped and let her wrist go. "Well done, Ms. Platt that was a tough second round but you passed with flying colors. How do you feel?"

"Much better. But still a little sore."

"Really? Hmm, I get we have to go to the final treatment."

"Which is?"

"Tools. Are you ready?"

"Carlisle, can we experiment a little please?"

"What do you mean, My Love?"

"I want you to tie me up…well just my arms. Please?"

"Esme are you 100% sure it's what you want?"

"Yes. Please. I know I won't be able to not push you away with the tools. Just for one round at least to try it?"

Carlisle sighed and nodded. "Ok, but this is just a trial."

He quickly grabbed one of his ties and tied her arms up over her head.

He grabbed his doctor bag and opened it. "All right, Ms. Platt you ready?"

"Yes."

Carlisle reached into his bag and pulled out a feather.

"Oh No." Esme laughed.

Carlisle chuckled. "Oh yes."

He dragged the feather forward and backward across her belly. Esme giggled and squirmed.

"Not too much laugher, Hmm maybe I just have to find the right spot." Carlisle teased. He knew the right spot, she had 3 spots he could go to, but he decided to start off easy.

"This is the right spot." Esme spoke through giggles.

Carlisle fake gasped. "Are you lying to your doctor, do you not want to get better?"

Esme giggled harder at his teasing.

"Hmm, what happens if I say tickle, tickle, tickle!"

Esme instantly giggled harder.

Carlisle chuckled. "Ok, here we go, on a journey to find the right spots."

He moved the feather down and around her sides. She giggled harder. He moved it lower across the hem of her jeans. Esme squealed and burst into laughter. She tried to pull her arms down but couldn't.

"Oh I found I spot. Let's see where else." He moved the feather to her belly button. Esme screamed in laughter instantly laughing hysterically. "Found another one." He moved the feather to the top of her stomach right under her ribs.

"AH NOHOHOOHOHOHO!" Esme screamed in laughter.

Carlisle laughed. "Found the last one."

He moved the feather to her sides, right below her ribs and Esme lost it again, just laughing hysterically, screaming when she could and laughing silently when she couldn't.

Carlisle stopped.

"Are we done?" Esme asked

"Depends are you still in pain?"

Esme nodded.

"All right there are two more things we can try." Carlisle said.

He reached into his bag and pulled out a paintbrush. He gently dragged it around her stomach and sides.

Esme started giggling softly and squirming.

"Again, not a lot of laughter. Maybe this is why you're still in pain. I'll have to try a different spot." He moved it in the shape of a circle. Starting at the bottom of her ribcage, causing lots of loud hard laughter, down to her sides, and across the hem of her jeans, causing more loud and hard laughter, then back up her side and back to her ribcage.

Esme laughed and squirmed her arms struggling to get free.

"See this is better." He continued with his circle. "But there is still one spot I must get."

"No, Dr. Cullen, please not there."

Carlisle laughed. "Sorry, but this must be done. It's part of the treatment."

"No, no, no…AHHHHH NOHOHOHOHOHO!" Esme screamed and laughed as he tickled her belly button with the paintbrush. Esme was a ball of giggles. Her arms struggling to get free and push him away.

Carlisle stopped. Esme panted.

"Ok, one more thing and you should be a good as new."

He reached into his bag and pulled out an old electric toothbrush.

"Oh no!" Esme laughed.

Carlisle chuckled. "Oh yes, last one. Then your stomach pain should be all gone."

"I…I feel better all ready!" Esme lied.

"Really. Let's just test that shall we?"

He started pressing on her stomach and he could tell she was forcing herself not to laugh. He laughed at her attempt and moved to her weakest spot on her stomach and pressed down, Esme lost it and started to giggle.

"Yep, just what I thought. You have bump left we need to get rid of. It's way up there caught in between your ribs."

"So, let's finish this treatment."

He turned on the toothbrush and gently touched it to her side. She squealed and jerked. He chuckled. He touched her with it again causing the same reaction. "This is good, but we need laughter." He pressed it gently against her side and moved it up and around her stomach.

Esme was a ball of silent laughter. Her arms jerking frantically to get free. Carlisle stopped so she had time to breathe.

She panted. "I feel better."

"Hmm…" He pressed and tickled a bit right under her ribcage and she screamed and giggles escaped her mouth.

"Liar." He said. "Just for that, we're going to start all over again using this."

"No!" Esme laughed.

He started out by drawing random shapes all around her belly, he ignored her 3 weakest spot for a bit. She was already a ball of laughter and she squirmed around, no longer able to fight back.

"Stohahahahahahahaop!" Esme laughed.

Carlisle chuckled and stopped. "Almost done, Ms. Platt, just 3 more places and you will be as good as new."

Esme got her breathing under control and looked to Carlisle nodded. "I'm ready."

"All right here we go."

He moved touched the toothbrush right under the sides of her ribs making her scream, then slolwy moved it up and under her ribs. Esme laughed hysterically.

He moved it in a circle again so he could get the hem of her pants too. Esme was laughing so hard it was silent, escape for screams.

Plehehehehehehehehehehahahaahahahahahahahahsehhehhehehehe stohahahahahahahahahaop!" Esme begged through laughter.

"Almost done Ms. Plat."

He moved to her belly button and she screamed again. "NOHOOHHOHOHOHOHOHOOHO! STHAHAHAAHHAOP!"

"Just another second longer." Carlisle teased.

Esme laughed and laughed and struggled to pull her arms down when finally he stopped.

"And done, the treatment is all finished."

"I feel so much better, thank you. Dr. Cullen."

"It's my pleasure."

He packed up his bags and pretended to leave the room. He came back with no bag or doctor coat.

Esme giggled. "That was so fun. Can we do it again?"

"Really?"

Esme nodded. "You know, I am having this strange pain in my sides. I think I should go see a doctor about it."

Carlisle chuckled and in a flash had his bag and doctor coat back on. "All right Ms. Platt let's see what the problem is. He walked toward her with his fingers out in front of him wiggling.

Esme giggled as he got closer and closer. Even if it was all pretend Esme would always be Carlisle's favorite patient.

* * *

 **A/N what do you think? Any interest in another chapter? Let me know with a review.**


End file.
